<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain- Schooled "Kick Like a Girl"- Ski Trip Reimagined by Moon_Jigsaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737710">Rain- Schooled "Kick Like a Girl"- Ski Trip Reimagined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Jigsaw/pseuds/Moon_Jigsaw'>Moon_Jigsaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schooled (TV 2019), The Goldbergs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Goldberg is non existent in the universe oops sorry not sorry, Canon, Charlie Brown - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Hot Tub, Lainey Lewis - Freeform, Love, Lovers, Pizza, Schooled ABC, Sweet, coop - Freeform, goldbergs, kiss, schooled - Freeform, ski trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Jigsaw/pseuds/Moon_Jigsaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CB likes Lainey, but he's unsure if she likes him back, the only way to find out? Beer, Pizza and a hot tub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie "C.B." Brown &amp; Lainey Lewis, Charlie "C.B." Brown/Lainey Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain- Schooled "Kick Like a Girl"- Ski Trip Reimagined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain clattered loudly against the windows of William Penn Academy, the students and teachers alike sat huddled at their desks wearing thick woollen jumpers to try and repel the cool winter air.</p><p>CB was stood beside the blackboard which was covered in chalk scribbles, words and doodles, from a rather crazy day of teaching. He had spent the last ten minutes desperately trying to make the students in his classroom, more enthused about the upcoming annual ski trip to the Pocono Mountains.  After several minutes of CB waving his arms rather frantically and drawing a large badly drawn mountain, complete with a comical moose wearing forest green ski goggles and a burgundy striped scarf, sliding down it. </p><p>Although CB enjoyed the thrill that couldn’t be replicated by mercilessly throwing yourself down a mountain at a momentous speed on two pieces of flimsy wood that were strapped to your feet; there was one thing that sat in the back of his head, other than skiing. Miss Rockstar Golden Curls, Lainey Lewis, to those not hypnotised by her aura of radiance and beauty. Just her mere presence alone, made his heart beat quicken, face flush and pink lips upturn at the corners.</p><p>A few days later they sat huddled on the coach to the ski resort, like sardines in a tin, barely enough room for all the students, let alone the chaperoning teachers; Lainey, Coop and CB himself.  He had managed to bag himself a seat next to the gorgeous goddess herself, her golden curls, delicately pinned up into a ponytail, complete with an ebony headband, that somehow made her forest green eyes twinkle like a shooting star on a dark night, even in the dim lighting that consumed the majority of the vehicle. CB gulped silently, his cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink, he couldn’t fathom the effect Lainey Lewis’s mere attendance in a room had on him and his body. As these thoughts consumed him; Coop, who was sat in the opposite aisle, was making suggestive kissy faces at CB and silently motioning in the direction of Lainey who was sleeping beside him. CB chuckled to himself at the sporadic and crazy motions that had possessed Coop’s body.</p><p>God, even in her sleep she was indescribably perfect, and as if by magic, Lainey’s head fell slowly onto the crook of his exposed neck, his skin burning up at the connection. A few blissful hours of travelling later, well for CB at least, they had finally arrived at their destination.</p><p>Later that night, when all the students had settled down for the night in their rickety pine bunk beds; the teachers were sat outside the main building complex surrounding a fire pit, chatting, joking and sipping a slightly overpriced cheap beers that were mainly foam. Although CB wasn’t much of a drinker, he caved pretty easily to peer pressure from others, especially a certain Miss Lainey Lewis, alcohol made him become even more of a bumbling idiot than normal. He took another swig from the mahogany glass bottle, and winced slightly at the bitter taste of the liquid contained within.</p><p>After several hours of chatter and a couple of slices of greasy take-away pizza loaded with molten cheese and pepperoni later, it was clear that the three were pretty tipsy, made even clearer by the fact that CB was giggling at almost everything that came out of Lainey’s mouth, and that fact the two kept making secret glances at each other across the firepit. Fleeting looks that were secretly filled with underlying sexual tension and lust, that had been building up for months. He studied her face, her golden hair falling delicately from the top of her head, perfectly framing her features in the warm light and making it shine even more than usual in the soft red fire glow. Every couple of minutes their eyes would lock, followed by a small smile appearing on each of their lips, reaffirming the attraction between the pair; reflected in the fire’s luminescence.</p><p>They had almost completely forgotten about Coop who had been sitting between them, however Coop, even though he was tipsy, could tell that he was currently getting in the way of something inevitably magical happening between the two. So, in an act of chivalry, he silently left the pair to themselves, to figure out whatever they were.</p><p>Lainey’s wandering eyes spied the hot tub, which resided in the corner of the gravelled courtyard area.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>The illuminated hot water bubbled vigorously from the jets, creating a deep gurgling sound as it did so. She felt the opposing element calling her, her eyes suddenly fixated, almost hypnotised by its movement. She looked at CB, and an instant smile appeared on her red stained lips, she stared uncontrollably at the goofy man who had now shuffled towards her, along the uncomfortable log they were sat on. His curly brunette locks flawlessly illuminated in the bleak moonlight that shone from above and the glow emitted from the now slowly dying embers in the fire. The goofy tie was still hung loosely from his neck, the top two buttons of his peach shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his chest, Lainey gulped. Even though they were on a school trip, hundreds of miles from their classrooms, he still dressed like a dorky teacher no matter the occasion. Right until this moment now, she had never realised how his general attire truly made her feel.</p><p>She sat on the log, intermittently glancing at CB, her fingers gently tapping against the wood. Damn, he was handsome.<br/>
Suddenly, she reached forward and placed her hand in his, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>“Lainey, what are you doing” he softly hummed, with a puzzled look etched on his face.</p><p>“Something I should have done a long time ago”, she replied almost instantly, making CB’s cheeks flush and tingle.</p><p>She pulled him towards the bubbling water, never breaking the intense eye contact between them. She stood next to the wood panelled tub; and desperately dragged off her snow boots that were thoroughly laced onto her feet, her left hand still tightly attached to CB’s as she did so. She nodded at him to do the same, he soon took off his tan brogue style boots, his hand still intertwined with hers.</p><p>They stood there for a few seconds, just admiring the other person opposite them. In a moment of slightly tipsy uncertain passion, Lainey dragged the two of them, fully clothed into the hot tub that was sunken into the deck.</p><p>CB’s chestnut curls were partially soaked from the sudden dunking, some of the hairs stuck to the side of his face, highlighting the tiny amount of stubble that sprung from his pointed jawline. His peach shirt completely soaked to the skin, his tie still barely hanging from his neck.<br/>
Lainey herself was equally drenched from her actions, her curls had disappeared, and her seafoam green fair isle sweater was dripping as she raised her arms out of the water. They gazed at one another, as they stood waist deep in the hot bubbling water. All of a sudden, Lainey gingerly approached CB, making the distance between them mere inches. Her breath hitched.<br/>
Her hand tenderly caressed the side of his face, brushing a damp dangling curl out of his face.</p><p>“CB” she delicately whispered, her lips vibrating indiscriminately as she did so.</p><p>She felt his strong wet hands, around the base of her neck, she softly shut her eyes as the distance between the pair increasingly shortened. Within a few moments, their lips were on each other’s, passionately embracing one another, his hands carefully exploring her body, and her hands playfully messing with his hair.<br/>
They finally broke apart from one another, massive smiles plastered on each of their faces.</p><p>Suddenly a loud crash of thunder rang through the sky above them, and heavy rain fell quickly from the clouds. They looked at each other, guilty smiles and all; in a surprising turn of events, CB abruptly but gently pulled Lainey back into his embrace, once again placing his lips against hers.</p><p>She thought to herself, they may as well stay out here a little longer, they were already drenched from the now infamous hot tub attack, what would a few more droplets of rain do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'd never thought I'd publish an actual fic but here we are! Me being my nerdy self, wrote double the word count for a writing prompt, "Rain" and this was the outcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>